Curse of Radiator Springs
by RedMoonRose
Summary: Because of jealousy the town of Radiator Springs was cursed as Lightning McQueen slowly dies while the spell is being cast upon the town and some certain people. After many years of waiting a young man goes into town who looked like Lightning, will he be just like the others, a look-a-like? Or is he the one? CRAPPY SUM I KNOW!
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfiction of Cars so please be gentle with the reviews

Disclaimer: I do not own cars Pixar does

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue: The House

A young man in his 20's looked at his newly purchased home, it was old but cheap and it was to his liking. He smiled and went to look inside of the house again, he looked at room to room admiring the space and oldness of them. He thought that this is where he will be having his peace and quiet life because he was always swarmed with fans when he was in the interstate, you see he is a famous racer a rookie like some would call him because he joined in the racing business only 2 years ago and now he is a hotshot rookie as his fans would call him. But what he didn't know is his life in that house would be turned upside down the moment he settles in it.

* * *

Done!

Just kidding! here's chapter 1!

* * *

Chapter 1: Settling in

He was already unpacking the last of the boxes that was his stuff and is currently looking for a spare room to put the remaining things he has like an attic if you will but he hasn't really explored the whole house yet just the ground floor and the second floor. Then as he explored he found a windowless room and he thought that this room might have been used as an attic or stock room of some sort, he quickly gathered some of the remaining things down in the second floor and went up the 3rd floor to the stock room and he repeated this process until there were no more things to put there. As he had finished his tasks he took another tour of the house or manor because its huge but it was cheap when he bought it, as he was exploring the last floor which is the 4th floor he came upon a door that looked like it wasn't opened even when the house had previous owners. He being a curious fellow had grasped the knob to see it if was locked but it wasn't it was just rusty and hard to open, slowly turned the knob making rusted squeaks at he did so the door finally opened. But what he didn't know is that him opening the door would be the start of his adventure.

As the door creaked open he slowly stepped inside the room, his only source of light was the light coming from behind him. He felt for the light switch of the room and it took him a while to find it but when he did he flicked it up and the light from the chandelier up in the ceiling flooded the room, as he looked upon the room he noticed that the room was never really used at all even by the house's previous owners and he wondered why. The room looked spacious and grand, sure its a bit dusty and had many cobwebs hanging around the room and the furniture were all covered by white sheets, but with a little cleaning up this place would be beautiful and neat looking.

As he was looking he didn't know nor see that the room had some occupants and he unknowingly disturbed them by intruding in the room, the reason why he didn't see the occupants because they were spirits and they will only let themselves known if they wanted to be. The spirits' eyes widened as they saw him come into the room and look around it but the most shocked of them all were four specific spirits whose eyes were wide as plates as they stared.

"It-a can't-a be..." said the male spirit who has short black hair with a black beret on top and wore a yellow suit with a red bow tie.

"Is it really him...?" came a breathless question from a guy who looked like a hippie of some sort.

"No it can't be him Fillmore!" snapped an irritated army guy at the hippie who is called Fillmore.

"You can never know that man, he might be the one we are all waiting for." Fillmore said.

"Sarge, Fillmore will you both please shut up?! I heard his phone ring!" snapped an angry looking long-haired bluenette.

They all turned to see the human search his pockets for his phone and when he found it he pushed the answer button and placed it on his ear.

"Hello? Lightning McQueen here how may I help you?" the guy who is now known as Lightning greeted his caller.

The spirits gasped as they heard him say his name, it was Fillmore who spoke first.

"See? I told you so Sarge!" Fillmore said in a tone of triumph as well as he has a smug grin.

"Wait, the Lightning we all know is a racer. A hotshot rookie who only joined in the racing business 2 years before we met him. And this guy can't be the same Lightning, he just has that same name as him that's all." said a guy who had on a police uniform with a badge.

They all looked at Lightning again as he began speaking to the phone.

"Yeah I just got settled in my new house Harv." pause

"Yes the house is great and cheap too!" pause

"Of course not! It may be cheap but its not run down as you say it is Harv." pause

"What? Another sponsor?" pause

"Who?" pause

"DINOCO?! Are you kidding me Harv?!" pause wide eyed.

"I have to win the next piston cup race this season?" pause

"Then I get the sponsorship?" pause

"I"M IN!" closes the phone.

"Yes! I am finally getting the Dinoco sponsorship I have been dreaming of!" Lightning cheered as he jumped for joy.

As he was jumping around the room, the spirits were even more shocked as they were before. He even cheers like Lightning! They all thought.

"Well answers all of our questions whether he is Lightning or not, and by the looks of it he is _definitely_ Lightning_." _Sarge says while scratching his the back of his head he also looked rather sheepish.

"Told ya so man..." was Fillmore's last word.

As days went by Lightning had finished cleaning and redecorating the entire house and he finally got to rest and relax, also the spirits were always watching his every move. They went everywhere Lightning goes... Well except in the bathroom or when he's changing. And little by little they began to see the Lightning they all knew and loved in the Lightning that was right in front of their very eyes, and sure enough they were convinced that he is the Lightning they were waiting for.

* * *

Hey sorry if the chappie's short.

Please R&R! Thank you!


	2. More Spirits

Hey guys! This is chapter 2!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: see chap 1

**Thanks for the review MereMcQueen314, it is a major encourage for me to continue the story. And I will watch out for those commas as well *sweatdrop* thanks for warning me about it ^^**

* * *

Chapter 2: More Spirits

Three days after Lightning's house cleaning and redecoration the spirits decided that they would call on the other spirits that resides inside the house's secret rooms. The rooms that Lightning hadn't discovered yet, but they knew that he would find them sooner or later for Lightning has always had a curious nature that sometimes get him into trouble way back then and they are sure that this Lightning has a curious nature as well. They held a meeting in the same room Lightning had found and sure enough one by one or by two's or by three's the called spirits filed into the room.

"What in blazes is goin' on here?" Junior asked as he entered the room.

"Yeah why'd you call a meeting all of a sudden after all of these years Doc?" Kevin asked as he followed after Junior.

"I called a meeting here because Mater, Chick, Strip, Sally, Guido, Luigi, Sarge, Fillmore and I have seen "Him"." a man named Doc said as he adjusted his silver rimmed glasses.

All went still and silent as they looked at Doc as if he had grown a second head, they stared at him with wide eyes and then a guy named Ramone stood up and chuckled and spoke.

"Doc you must be getting a lot older, because there is no way th-..." he stopped in the middle of his sentence and his eyes grew wide at what he saw.

All of the other occupants in the room looked to see what had made Ramone stop short, and the same with Ramone their eyes all grew wide (with the exception of the first 9 spirits who called the meeting) as they saw "Him" enter the room.

"Oh my gosh... Am I dreaming?" Sheriff asked eyes wide and mouth agape.

"No you're not dreaming and he really is there." Strip said as he kept his eyes on Lightning.

Then suddenly Lightning's cellphone rang and Lightning answered it, they went silent to listen to the conversation.

"Hello, Lightning McQueen speaking." Pause.

"What? Who did what Harv?" Pause

"Harv, I can't hear you so well hold on I'm gonna put my cell in speaker." Lightning pushed a button then put the cellphone down on the table in front of him as he sat down.

"Ok Harv, go on talk."

"Lightning you will not believe it! Dinoco wants you to be their racer as in right now!" Harv exclaimed.

"Really? They want to sponsor me? But I didn't even win the Piston Cup yet, so why?" Lightning asked.

"Yes for real, if you don't believe me. Here you talk to the Dinoco President Mr. Tex." Harv said.

"Hello, am I speaking to the hotshot rookie of 2 years in a row and whose name is Lightning McQueen" Mr. Tex asked.

"Yes this is Lightning McQueen Mr. Tex, though I'm not so sure about me being a hotshot. A rookie yes, but a hotshot? I don't think so." Lightning chuckled.

"Oh McQueen, why do you think of yourself like that? You have it all Lightning, skills, and charms not to mention you have the looks too." Mr. Tex said.

"But Mr. Tex I-." Lightning began but was cut off by Tex.

"Tut, tut, tut! No buts McQueen, I _know _a racer with skill when I see one. And that is you Lightning, I would like you to be the new face of Dinoco." Tex said.

"I would be honored to be sponsored by Dinoco, but may I ask why Mr. Tex because Dinoco usually gets new racers when the old one retires and the new one wins the first Piston Cup." Lightning said and Tex could hear the confusion laced in Lightning's tone.

"When I first saw you race out there as a rookie, I have seen a lot of potential in you Lightning. There's a lot more to racin' than just winnin', it takes compassion and kindness to let you win something." Tex explained.

"Thank you Mr. Tex..." was all Lightning could say after such a heartwarming speech.

"You're welcome Lightning, so are you in?"

"Yes definitely Mr. Tex." Lightning answered.

"Great! You can come here tomorrow and sign the contract at 8AM, ok kid?" Tex instructed.

"Yes I'll be there Mr. Tex, you can count on it." Lightning said with enthusiasm.

"Good I'll see you tomorrow McQueen, bye." click *dial tone*

"Watch this." Sarge said.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! I GOT THE DINOCO SPONSORSHIP! My life long dream came true!" Lightning laughed and cheered he also did a victory dance while he was at it.

"I can't believe my eyes, it really is him." Sheriff said.

"Our wait is finally over, Lightning's back for real..." Flo breathed as tears of joy were pouring down her face.

They all smiled at her statement and continued to look at the very happy Lightning, who was still jumping for joy with a wide grin on his face.

"I gotta call Mack and tell him the news!" Lightning said to himself out loud as he dialed Mack's number.

RING! RING! RING!

CLICK!

"Hello?" came Mack's voice.

"Hey Mack, its Lightning." Lightning greeted.

"Oh hey Lightning, what's up?" Mack asked.

"Mack, you will not believe what just happened before I called you." Lightning said.

"Lemme guess, you hit your head?" Mack said sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny Mack. So funny I might die of laughing so hard." Lightning said with equal sarcasm.

"Chill Lightning, I was just joking. So what has gotten you so happy and excited about?" Mack asked.

"Dinoco wants me to be its new face!" Lightning exclaimed happily.

"Hey that's great Lightning, now your life long dream has come true. But uhh wait a minute, I thought that Dinoco always picks the winner of the Piston Cup whenever Dinoco's old racer will be retiring?" Mack said.

"Yea but Mr. Tex said he wants me to be the next face of Dinoco." Lightning explained.

"Alright then, congratulations Lightning. Oh hey, we gotta celebrate tonight!" Mack said.

"Sorry Mack, but I gotta sign the contract with Dinoco tomorrow. So I can't, maybe tomorrow night instead how's that sound?" Lightning said.

"Sure, sure, just call me if you have change of plans ok?" Mack asked.

"Will do Mack, bye." Lightning bid.

"Bye." CLICK

Lightning place his phone back in his pocket and sighed, his grin came back as he thought of what will happen tomorrow. Lightning closed his eyes and relaxed on the sofa he is occupying, the spirits just looked at him, contentment showing on their translucent faces.

"Wait a second, how long has he been living in the house?" Junior asked looking at Doc.

"Three weeks as to this day." Sarge replied.

"What?! He has been here that long and you didn't even tell us?!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Well we needed to make sure that he is Lightning and not just a random look-a-like, so we did some observations on him before we could tell everyone." Doc explained.

"Yes so we won't make the same mistake like last time." Sally reminded.

They all went still as they recalled that experience they went through 5 years ago.

"Well now that our wait is over, what do we do now?" Ramone asked breaking the silence.

"We need to let him find out about us and get some of Lightning's memories back." Doc explained.

They all smiled at this, they would finally be able to be with Lightning after so many years of waiting for him to be reborn again.

* * *

So? How was it?


End file.
